The object of the invention is a device for measuring the moisture content and/or the basic weight of paper. The device in accordance with the invention is meant especially for the gravimetric and automatic determination of the quantities in question.
The moisture content and/or basic weight of paper is usually determined in a laboratory by weighing the paper sample, when it is moist and dry as well as by calculating the required quantities by using the weighing results and measurements of the sample as a basis. In addition, on-line methods are known for determining the moisture content and/or the basic weight of the paper directly from the paper web for example by the aid of optical quantities, such as I.R. radiation, and radioactive quantities. The calibration of the measuring devices for example by gravimetric methods is a prerequisite for the use of these on-line methods. In addition, the current on-line methods don't give sufficiently accurate results, when striving for moisture content and basic weight measurements which would have the same order of accuracy as the laboratory methods.